


Il gioco di Eros

by LaraDAmore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: Cos'è che provo per te?Sofferenza. Estasi. Non saprei. Probabilmente, un po' di entrambe.Fa male la tua suadente ragnatela, eppure mi delizio della mia misera condizione.Che sia impazzito?Devo esserlo di certo, perché osservandoti spiccare il salto da un cielo di ghiaccio capovolto, io mi sento accanto a te.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/gifts).



Il gioco di Eros

 

La musica che ho scelto per te, per il debutto della tua sensualità. Ti svela lentamente, maliziosa, mentre danzi sotto una muta pioggia di sguardi tuoi amanti, tra cui il mio.

 

Sì, lo ammetto.

Mi riesce difficile ricordare anche solo di prendere fiato dopo l'incontro dei tuoi occhi, piccoli quarzi bruni d'irresistibile impudenza. Li hai posati su di me appena un attimo, quel tanto che è bastato a sconvolgere ogni mio pensiero. Ad affamarmi, nel loro spietato addio, del bisogno di te, come mai niente e nessuno è riuscito prima d'ora. Convinto fosse ormai impossibile, dall'alto della mia arrogante esperienza, lasciarmi catturare da un singolo sguardo, invece eccomi qui, stolto, a ricredermi. Ridotto a spasimare per una tua scorsa fugace, come un bimbo in attesa del suo dolce preferito.

Ti ho sottovalutato, mio acerbo seduttore. Ho sbagliato e adesso mi punisci spietato, legandomi a fili invisibili con cui giochi tra le tue dita d'avorio. Sai, potresti soffocarmi se solo lo volessi. E scommetto, non ne sei nemmeno consapevole.

Cos'è che provo per te?

Sofferenza. Estasi. Non saprei. Probabilmente, un po' di entrambe.

Fa male la tua suadente ragnatela, eppure mi delizio della mia misera condizione.

Che sia impazzito?

Devo esserlo di certo, perché osservandoti spiccare il salto da un cielo di ghiaccio capovolto, io mi sento accanto a te.

E quasi mi vedo, a stringere i tuoi fianchi tra le mani e dare al tuo corpo la forza di ergerti leggero e volteggiare tra le note di Eros, per poi guidarti con maestria nella tua elegante discesa. Ti muovi morbido, efebico, ed è come se lo facessi su di me. Le mie mani tremano, trasudano l'intensità della mia emozione nell'immaginarti morbido su di me, affidandoti alla sicurezza dei miei passi per conquistare tutti su quel palco. E l'hai fatto, credimi. Ci hai ammaliati tutti, sin dalle prime movenze melodiose, e li hai resi definitivamente tuoi mostrando loro la bellezza che hai colto nell'aria, negli attimi in cui sei rimasto sospeso tra l'irreale e il possibile.

Chissà se hai sentito gli applausi. Chissà se sei ancora in grado di percepire il mondo che ti circonda, così coinvolto come sei nella tua sensuale fioritura. Io non ne sono sicuro. Ma non sono più sicuro di nulla, dopo adesso.

Non sono certo nemmeno di essere rimasto fermo a guardarti, dietro alle quinte della tua esibizione. Forse sono lì con te, dipinto nella perfezione del tuo Eros, mentre ti lasci andare in un'angelica orbita su te stesso. Forse accarezzo i tuoi capelli di seta nera, e non ho solo il loro profumo di miele tra i polpastrelli. Forse i tuoi glutei perfetti mi solleticano il ventre, accendendo in me il desiderio di prenderti all'istante, e farti solo mio. Forse ti sto custodendo nel mio possessivo abbraccio intanto che ti racchiudi, aiutandoti a sbocciare di nuovo in tutta la tua grazia nella fine di un ballo, che fine non è.

È solo un altro inizio, prometti dentro a un sorriso di ambigua avvenenza, guadagnandoti la loro scrosciante euforia. Poi ti volti verso di me. Sfinito ed entusiasta, in cerca della mia approvazione.

Ma non questa sera, Yuuri. Perché questa sera sono io in cerca di te.

Ti cerco. Ti voglio.

L'hai letto chiaro nei miei occhi perché arrossisci un po', giungendomi in contro. Facendomi impazzire con la tua presuntuosa innocenza.

Ormai non ho dubbi. Sei davvero tu, Eros, Passione dalle forme di un giovane uomo.

E io, pazzo di te, sto facendo l'amore semplicemente guardandoti.


End file.
